japan's veiw of typical and unexpected event's
by weeble.san
Summary: this is the first branch off of the obsurdities of pasta/grmany's veiw of pasta. it ties in with this set of stories. it is a yaoi and might have lemon's in the future, btw who japan ends up with is a secret! read to find out! it will be yaoi though.thats your only hint
1. japan's friend and brother

Nation/name- japan or (Nippon/ Nihon-koku)

Gender- male

Race- country

Birth day- February 11th

Sexual orientation- unknown

Appearance- small and slender, usually seen wearing a proper kimono, has black hair and brown eyes, looks young but is older in reality.

Abilities- black belt in karate, skilled with a katana, good with kendo, can be quite the ninja, is tolerant, quiet and has a cuteness factor

Weakness- cute fluffy animals, salty foods, shy, reclusive, kind of an otaku (kind of), cockroaches (he some time's cries over them), prone to culture shock

Strength- has a knack for technology, good at giving advice, hard-working, good at cooking, agile, keeping his temper in check (he really does not have seem to have a temper. EVER!), eco-friendly, very mature

Hobbies- tend to Bonsai trees, clean, gaze, play video games, read Shounen Jump, tend to Pochi-kun's fur (his dog), go for walks, draw manga, and make soba.

Likes- animals, green tea, hanging around Prussia and Greece, cleaning, working with computers, moderate work, keeping himself busy (whether it be learning something about different customs or tending his garden), growing plants, things that grow

Dislikes- Korea's attitude, nudity for the most part, loud and crowded places, Italy's driving skills, having salts taken away from him, obnoxious bars, and pollution.

Bio- japan is desperately trying to establish a good family relationship with his brother china; though with Russia constantly hanging around it is becoming difficult. He and his brother are also often being consulted for advice concerning Germany by Italy. He is confused as to why he is visiting Greece so often and why the Greek randomly showed up on his door step to begin with. Oh so many things to deal with. With training, Greece, Russia and keeping an eye on his friends Italy and Germany; how will he fill the gap he and china have created, will he even have someone to vent to or consult?

Author's note- this pov is also linked to the obsudities of pasta and Germany's view of pasta. There are some understood hints of other relationships that I many not have written yet, bare with me. I will get to them; I'm working with a friend on this group of fan fictions so it might take a while. There also may be some repeated events that happened in the obscurities of pasta and Germany's view of pasta (Soon this will turn into a yaoi but I won't tell which character japan ends up with. lol teehee! I'm being mean.) I'm sure the result will be worth the wait though. Enjoy Japan's perspective

What happened over the course of a couple of days before japan visited china 

Part one- unexpected visit

I was going about my normal daily routine of tending my bonsai trees as well as playing with the koi that swam in the water garden out back; when my moments of peace were interrupted by the shriek of familiar feminine tears "Itari, what are doing at my home? I thought you were -" I was cut off by a panicked glomp.

"Germanywasyellingatmeagainan dhewasallbigandscary! Thenthisstalkerguycameoutofn owhereandgotme! I just didn't know what to do I was so scared! So I just ran away! Japan can you please help me?" he cried barely audible.

"Itari! Please, you must calm down I can't understand a word you have said!" I felt extreme discomfort from his contact.

"B-b-but b-but but I can't!" he stuttered.

"No buts, you must calm your mind and then tell me what is to be said. Come inside and I will make some tea, and perhaps you can help make some fresh Hanami Dango with me?" I said resting a hand on the top of his head.

I normally would not under any circumstances ask a guest to help prepare a snack for them, which is unbearably rude. However, Italy was a special case. I knew for a fact that cooking was a stress relieving tool for him; he never told me but past experiences from being around him I noticed he cooked a lot when he seemed to be having personal issues. Also the current situation we are in now is not the first and most likely will not be the last.

"I've never made those before, that sounds fun." He sniffled.

"Well I'll show you…let's head to the kitchen." I smiled.

"Ok."

I led the way to the kitchen, Italy trailing close behind me. Then I gathered the needed ingredients.

Part two- cooking with japan (authors note- this is a real recipe forHanami Dango. I have made them before, they taste amazing! Btw, the veggies are JUST for color you will hardly taste them^^)

"Listen carefully Itari, this particular recipe makes about seven to ten sticks of Dango." I pointed matter of factly. "First you will need to create a natural coloring. You will need to add some spinach and a pinch of salt to boiling water, let boil for about 20 seconds. Then soak in cold water for 1 minute, and then ring the water off the spinach from top to bottom. Then process it in the blender. After that take about 30g or ¼ of a cup of a grated carrot and squeeze its juices into a small bowl. Keep both vegetables separated." Italy fallowed my instructions perfectly.

"Now you will measure the 200g Joshinko (rice flour) or converted to a cup that's 1 1/2 cups plus 2 teaspoons, if it's unsifted, then try 1 1/3 cups. Then add it to a bowl." "Next, mix in about 200ml of hot water at 60 degrees; converted that would be 7 ounces and heated at 170 degrees Ferinheight. Then knead the dough with your fingers till it is as hard as an ear lobe." I instructed. (Author's note- Japan is being serious! ^^)

Italy looked at me with a strange expression and giggled. "You can't be serious."

"Itari, I am being serious that's how it is supposed to be. At least Ota-san always said that was the way to tell." I said thinking about it for a second.

"That's so silly Japan!" he laughed.

'_I knew making these would put him in a better mood.'_ I smiled watching as he fallowed my instructions. _'He is doing very well'_

"Ok Japan, what's next?" Italy chimed.

"Now, separate the dough into three equal balls. Add the spinach to one of the three doughs. Kneed it in to the dough to give it color; it should look sort of like blue cheese. Now, do the same things with one other dough, only this time add the carrot. If you want to give it more color add some carrot juice to the dough. Just don't add too much, kneed it in like you have been doing."

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"How do these look," he smiled.

"They look flawless. I think you're ready" I patted the top of his head.

"Hooray!" he chimed once more.

"Good, now listen closely."

"Now you have three colored doughs. Take the desired amount of each doughs and roll them into a ball. Now it's time boil them. Fill a pot with water and let it rise to just barely a boil, then quickly drop the dough balls in the water. When they begin to float to the surface tell me ok." I said beginning to brew the tea.

After a few minutes I heard him call to me "They are starting to float. What do I do?"

"Itary, when they are all to the surface dip them out and let them cool off in a bowl of cold water. You know where everything is in my kitchen right?" I asked.

"Yes, you really trust me?" he looked surprised.

"Of course you are good in the kitchen, besides I must prepare tea." I nodded. "By the way once they are cool you can drain them. Moisten the skewers a little before using them. Then skewer the Dango in this order: green, white and orange. After that you must roll the skewers in sugar." I smiled turning toward him.

Once everything was put together we migrated to the dining room and began to talk.

(Authors note- and this has been cooking with Japan; hope you enjoyed this section! I do wish that you did like my little experiment; the whole cooking segment thing. Tell me if it was a good idea, if so I might add more to this or add some to other pov's.)

Part three- the talk

"Itari, please explain what the problem is." I sipped at the tea.

"I know I'm bothering you Japan…and I'm sorry for that." He lowered his head.

"Iie, you are not bothering me in the least."

"I had another argument with Germany again." He wiped another tear away.

"Hai, I did half expect that to be the case. May ask what you were arguing about?"

He only nodded. "Well, it all started last night. I spent the night at his house like I do most nights. I think I may have cuddled next to him on accident…" he gave an embarrassed smile.

"Itari, what have I told you about such things. You must respect other people's personal space. Not respecting that may push him further from you, you must be careful with your actions." I scolded.

"I know Japan… but I can't help it, when I sleep next to him I feel safe and at ease. I just can't help it! All I wanted was to let him know that I care about him… so I snuggled next to him. Usually I'm good at controlling it or I manage to pull away before he wakes up but this time… I just couldn't… "

"Itari, I understand that, but do you think that he would?"

"What do you mean?" he look up, a little panicked.

"What I mean is that Germany is not the type of person to see things in that light. He is not one to pick up on other people's emotions that often. You will need to find a way to show your affection to him in a way he will understand."

"How will I do that?" he looked confused.

"That is for you to decide. After all you are the one perusing him; it would not be right for me to influence you too much." I chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you're tight." he smiled.

"But, that could not have been all that happened; I can tell that there is something else you are not telling me. You can talk to me you know."

"Right… well, when he woke up he nearly threw us both out of bed. He did give me a good scolding afterwards but now from hearing what you have to say I am not surprised he did that… so then I decided to make it up to him by helping him out whenever he needed it. I fallowed him everywhere. I helped do the dishes, though unfortunately I broke a few while putting them away. And every time I tried to hang on to his, lean on him while sitting or even hold his hand while walking; all he would do was demand that I stop." He started to cry again.

"Don't cry, it will be just fine please just continue ok." I comforted him.

"Yeah…ok… anyway, I ended up getting into an argument over me leaning on him… and apparently well, he didn't appreciate it too much. He got so frustrated that he just started yelling at me… and well, I can't say that I wasn't upset either I actually yelled back and ended up running away crying…like I normally do. I hate it when I run away but I just don't know if I can face him for a while, japan I just don't know what else to do. Please help me." he cried once more only this time forcefully he really seemed more distraught than before.

"First you must consider his personal space. I know you care but he is not exactly the type to express hands on emotion. You really must try not to be too handy with him. Try to find alternative ways to affection just as I have told you before. Second you must also keep in mind he is also not used to opening up to people. I am sure he is hiding some things even from you Itary." I explained.

"You really think so…" he looked panicked.

"Yes, but just have patience with him. He'll open up just give him time ok." I reassured.

"Thanks japan. I must say you are the easiest person to talk about this with." He gave a slight giggle.

"Any time, why don't you try talking to him tonight? Though I can't help but think there's more that you aren't saying."

He quickly stuffed a whole skewer's worth of Dango in his mouth all at once smiling nervously.

I raised an eye brow. _'He's is definitely hiding something.' _ I noticed that he had what looked like a fresh bruise on the side of his neck. I can't imagine Germany ever abusing Italy. Out of all the years I have known those two, no matter how much a nascence Italy can be; Germany has never once raised a hand to Italy. it can't be him.

"Itari, is there something else you want to tell me?" I asked.

He took a large gulp, "I really do appreciate you listening to what I have to say but tell your brother thanks too. He listens too, he has to be frustrated with me… you both have helped me out a lot. I thin k I should get going, thanks for the tea and cooking lesson. Good bye." he smiled rising from his pillow.

"Before you leave, tell me." I paused.

"Tell you what?" he smiled

"Who gave you those bruises on your neck?"

"Um, i-i-it's nothing! I gotta go bye-bye Japan!" he quickly covered the side of his neck and ran out.

_'Be careful…Itari' _I thought sipping at my tea.

Part four- brother talk (next day)

This time I was anticipating my brother's arrival. His call was so sudden and quite strange. He insisted in hushing his voice while speaking to me; I found it extremely difficult to comprehend his words. He also seemed anxious, or what westerners call 'stir crazy'. I am not familiar with the environment my brother lives but, I think it is wrong for one to be so cautious in their own home. He worries me some times… there was something off about him today.

I was in the middle of brewing rice tea as well as preparing to make fresh Wagashi and Kanten fruit squares. I found myself thinking about Italy and Germany; the two were in a mess for sure. It was only a matter of time before one of them snaps from the tension either of them has created or, Italy confesses his feelings. If that was the case I hoped with all my heart that Germany would accept them… My worry for them seems to be growing by the minute. It won't be long now, something will happen soon; the feeling irked me. I had just got the snacks on the table when I heard a knock from the front of the house.

I moved to that said area, opening the door. "Kon' nichiwa, China."

"Nǐ hǎo, Japan."

Both of us gave a slight bow.

"Please come in."

"Xièxiè" he slipped his shoes off and walked in.

"It is not a problem." I lead him to the dining area. "Would you mind explaining what the strange phone call was about? You seemed out of sorts, what is the matter; if I may ask?" I finally sat at the table.

He looked suspiciously from side to side, then back at me. "I think I may have a stalker, aru…" he whispered leaning in a little over the table.

"Are you serious," I looked shocked

"Yes I am its true; Russia will not leave me alone. Yesterday, he was hiding in the bamboo watching me preform my Thai-chi with a strange creepy expression! I don't even think I have ever seen that look on him before! And that's not the half of it; he fallows me around everywhere trying to hide. Sometimes he'll even walk so close to me that he invades my personal space; everyone avoids me because of him! It is really, freaking me out. What if he watches me sleep!" he slapped his forehead.

"Haven't you asked him to leave?"

"Brother you have no idea how many times I have. I even resorted to kicking him out of my house, sometimes even latterly. But no matter times I try to get him to go away or hate me he comes back and greats me with a smile, then he pats me on the head like I'm some Yěmāo! Ahiya, it's driving me crazy!" he ruffled his hair.

"Nanite koto! Will you be ok?" I looked and felt worried.

"I think so, but he's just creepy; he has never assaulted me. I just wish he would leave me alone. You know? Do you know a way I could get rid of him?" he took a bite out of a Kanten square.

"I have no idea at the moment. You would have to let me think a while on that. If I may suggest trying to figure out why he is this way toward you, or even try finding out what he may want from you. If you figure out those two things I will most likely be better help to you." I explained.

"I see that sounds like a plan… actually, I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"Why don't you spend a few days at my house?" he exclaimed excitedly.

"It would give us time to grow closer as brothers, as we as I could help you deal with Russia." I said with a smile.

"Jiùjìng!" he looked excitedly.

I nodded.

"Oh before I forget, how is Itali doing?" he asked.

"He's having a squabble with Germany again."

"Yes, that seems to be happening a lot lately."

"He says he spoke to you about his issues a while back. He isn't bothering you is he?" I asked. I knew how Italy could be sometimes. I also knew how my brother could be; he would either baby him like a mother and treat him as a child or reject him completely and treat him as if he were a nascence. It could go either way with my brother. And then there was the whole homosexual thing… I'm not sure if he knew Italy was what westerners called 'gay'.

"Oh not at all, Itali is a good kid. I talk to him quite often actually. I just wish things would turn out better for him." He sighed.

_'Ah, so Itari does not annoy china… That is good to hear.'_ I thought.

"He said to tell you thank you." I smiled at him.

"Oh, it's not an issue, like I said he's a good kid. I don't mind talking with him at all." He smiled back eating a Wagashi.

"Any way, I would like to know what days would be best for you. When shall I visit you?" I questioned.

"Actually tomorrow would be nice. I have nothing planned this whole week. Please stay over for the week; it would be nice you know." He said finishing off the tea.

"Hai, I believe that would be nice as well. I must tell Germany I will be away from training though. Then I will be over after training tomorrow." I sipped at my tea.

What happened during training before Japan went to visit China that day 

The next day was absolutely ridiculous. Italy had caused one minor problem and two major disasters. I knew that said he should find alternatives to show he care or to get Germany's attention but this was not what I had in mind. I do not think that trying to get his attention through military procedure is going to ever work Italy. Though I kind of understand why he tried to go this direction with his issue. Germany did not understand emotional advances so he decided to get his attention through military action… unfortunately; I think he is not ever going to accomplish anything this way.

First he managed to pull the three of us in to a mysterious hole. Germany and I were standing near a group of bushes. I was being instructed on how to properly set up strange new weapons Germany had received that day. They were new and strange to me at least, apparently just about everyone who was western knew how to work these guns. I however, found them to be quite difficult to use; it is safe to say I did not enjoy them that much.

'_I would much rather prefer a katana, naginata, kama, or even sodegarami to guns of any kind; I just do not like them.'_ I thought. _'Even if they are important for me to at least know how to use…'_

When Italy came plowing over late as usual. He scampered around excitedly wanting to help though as things often turn out, Italy ended up causing more issues than needed. The equipment was surprisingly all intact; unfortunately we were not so lucky. Italy had been hovering closely over Germany this whole time; when he stumbled. Germany quickly jolted forward to grab Italy and I (realizing that both of them were falling into a hole) out of reflex grabbed ahold of Germany's jacket but was pulled down with them. It was a rather large hole at that. I felt like I was being swallowed. Though I would have rather been in here rather than working with guns. The only thing that made it worse than working with guns was the fact that Germany would not stop yelling at Italy. Both of them could be quite loud some times.

The second incident was worse than the last. Italy had managed to wreak a large jeep. Italy was diving better than normal until he had somehow managed to end up driving behind Germany and I. the next thing I knew he was driving dangerously close to my bumper, and then he just ran off the road. Causing Germany to screech to an immediate halt, he did have a passion for vehicles and got very upset when his were ruined. So naturally there was a loud stream of scolding words that radiated from the ditch. I avoided them until the ranting had ended.

The last event was worst of all. Italy had blown up the whole training field. This happened during grenade practice. He had finally got the hang of using them correctly when he got excited again. Italy called Germany over to watch, but that to turned into a disaster. Germany had no patience left for the Italian; he began to scream louder than ever. He might have even said some things to Italy that he really didn't mean. Italy finally just ran away crying after he had taken all the verbal abuse due to his actions.

I could not help but feel responsible for this mess that Italy caused. If I wouldn't have suggested finding alternatives to gain attention thin may not have happened. While it is true that Germany understands battle and military procedures, Italy does not have a clue how any of it works. I could only shake my head at the situation... I had no time to help clean up this mess at the moment but if this were to happen again I will do the best I can to pick up. But, for now I had to get to my brother's house. Germany knew I had to leave right away so I left feeling sorry for the lone german.

Author's note- as a reminder please let me know what you thought of the cooking segment of this chapter. If you enjoyed it a whole lot I will most likely scatter different recipes throughout this pov and others as well.

Also I picked up the recipe for hanami dango from youtube. There are three different videos on how to make them. All three are very good I have used them before take my word for it. I highly suggest sticking with the cooking with dog videos they are very good; though the other guy is good too. Stick with um if you like to cook as much as me.

Here are the links-

watch?v=lmnJLBA98_o

watch?v=zocyQ5zMBjs&feature=relmfu

watch?v=5PZuMdrYI7E

Enjoy!

I really hope you enjoy the rest of what's to come! I will be continuing next chapter, please review ^^!


	2. japan's visit and meal

Author's note- ok so my three links from before were cut off… I apologize for that so I guess I will just give you the names of the videos. Well there you go hope you enjoy them.

Though speaking of japan, the other day I was eating some BK fries that were so freaking salty that, the salt looked like large diamonds on stalactites. It was like eating cholesterol in a box, they could have lasted a hundred years with how salty they were. I sat there thinking if japan (kiku) were a real person he would love these… oh yeah and I forgot to mention in Japan's profile that he really can't stand Russia. LoL so get ready for a bumpy ride. Now on with this chapter!

What happened when japan arrived at his brother's house

My bags had already been sent to my brother's home, I was the only thing missing. With that I hopped on the nearest rickshaw and headed over as well. Along the way I found myself very anxious to get to my final destination; it had been ages since I had been able to walk through halls of Zhōngguó house. This was the name of his very large manner house. I remembered it fondly: there was always something to do whether it be observing musicians or playing amongst the bamboo with panda. The in's and outsides of the manner were finely lavished with furnisher, intricate painted wall carvings, spun silks and hand painted lanterns. I couldn't help but smile as my mind drifted.

'_I do hope that Ni-san's home is just as beautiful as it was back then.'_ I thought longingly. Unfortunately it was then that I remembered he would be there…Russia… I infuriated me that he would have the nerve to harass my own brother. _'I have to help Ni-san.' _My thoughts were broken as my ride sopped in front of a very large establishment. For now I must focus on my visit.

Once inside of the front gates I noticed that much of the garden that surrounded only the entrance doors was now extended to the gates. I was in awe of its beauty; pleasent memories instantly began to run refreshed through my head. Snapping back to reality I began to move forward in front of the magnificent red doors of the manner; though before I could knock the doors opened reviling Ni-san.

"Nǐ hǎo dìdì." He gave a slight bow.

"Kon'nichiwa Ni-san." I returned the gesture.

"Please come in, I have dinner on the table already" he smiled.

"Arigatō, I am very happy to visit you." I replied walking inside thus removing my geta.

As I expected his house just as beautiful as I remembered. The painted dragon and phoenix carvings still remained untouched. Just as always silk brocade drapes covered windows and lay half open across doorways. There was however a slight modern twist to his decor. He had sheik yet strictly Chinese furniture and a mixture of modern looking lanterns for lighting. With how the furniture was set up I could tell he kept his habit of moving furniture to create a specific fung shui. If this was the case I assumed he must move his furniture around in a different position every few months. This quirk made me chuckle.

"What is it aru?" he turned to look at me.

"I just noticed that you still keep your fung shui rather pleasant. How many months do you rearrange?" I ask genuinely curious.

"Sometimes every three months but lately I just go with whatever feels right, you know." He laughed.

"That sounds much better than going on a strict routine. Maybe you could give a tip or two about arrangements."

We continued this conversation till we entered the dining room.

What happened to japan during dinner at china's house 

Our conversation melded well with our meal: which tasted amazing, I never realized just how much I missed his cooking. I particularly enjoyed the steamed pork buns and lo main; I also could not complain about the green tea.

_'So pleasant,' _I thought in hailing the savory smells that just seemed to hang in the air.

"I do have to say the is even better than yesterday, da?" a very familiar voice rang cheerfully from across the table

"What are you doing here?!" I was startled.

It was Russia… I glared in his general direction.

"I thought I told you to go away!" Ni-san abruptly stood walking towards him. "How many times do I have to tell you, I don't want you around!" he chopped his head.

He only chuckled.

"Aiyah! What is your head made of? Concrete!" Ni-san's hand seemed to throb.

"I'm not quite sure you want to know." He giggled. "Japan, what seems to be the problem?" he smiled.

"You are! You come over here only to harass my Ni-san! Why do you insist on doing this? Do you enjoy distressing my Ni-san like this! Get out of here!" I snarled angrily at him.

He only giggled. "But think of all the fun we can have together. Besides I can't leave until he becomes one with me…Russia" his forehead began to grow a deep purple.

"That is totally disrespectful you will leave now! This is my house you have no right to be here if I ask you to leave!" China slammed his fist upon the table.

"But I am not ready to go. How can I leave if I am not ready…yet, da?" Russia smiled.

"That is it! I will make you leave by force if I have to!" I declared shaking my fist.

"Oh really?" his head turn in my direction; he had his normal childlike smile plastered accost his face.

"Of course!" I leapt out of my current position and I was quickly at Russia's side. I began to tug and pull at him with all my might, but even with my entire effort combine he just would not budge. I wilted slightly gearing at him as if my eyes were razor sharp. "I mean it I will make you leave my Ni-san's home!" I pulled out my shinto shirasaya blade that was hidden in the happi coat I wore.

"You know I don't think that can make me leave, da." He replied smiling.

"What do you mean?" I demanded rather confused, for I knew that I was extremely skilled with blades. Seeing me with a knife or sword of just about any kind was no laughing matter and it certainly was not anything to smile about.

"It is bent." He giggled poking the deranged metal.

"How did that,"

"I don't know. It is just bent." He laughed a second time.

I could only stare at him in shock. I knew he was strong, but strong enough to bend my strongest blade. That much I did not expect out of him.

"You know it is not very nice to stare." He looked off in the distance. "Oh! Wait, I know there must be something on my face right? That must be why you are staring." He blushed slightly placing his hands over his cheeks, all the while looking in Ni-san's direction.

"Why are you rearing your head in my direction?" Ni-san shouted.

"Because you are better." He replied as if the answer was obvious.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ni-san and I both bellowed in unison.

"It means what it means" he smiled.

"Didi, just sit down, maybe if we ignore him he'll leave us in peace."

"Right." I sat back in my original spot.

There was a long silence that seemed to fill the room. All that was heard was clicking of chopsticks to fine flat wear. Russia seemed to drill his eyes into our bodies as we ate. It was making feel that much more uncomfortable and ill tempered. As for my Ni-san I could tell that he was going to bubble over any minute.

"Fine! Stay here for all I care, you will most likely do as you please anyway! But, don't expect me to pay attention to you, because it is just not going to happen!" Ni-san snapped under the intense pressure.

"Yay, I knew you'd come around." He smiled. "But, you know I have ways of making those I seek pay attention to me." His face turned purple.

Ni-san simply ignored everything he had just said; he didn't even turn his head in Russia's general direction. Instead he continued his conversation with me.

"Ni-san are you seriously going to just let him waltz right in to your home like this? He is showing a most unpleasant aura and lacks essential manners. Why do you let him be here?" I asked.

"Why not? He'll just keep pestering me if I don't say yes. Besides, at least this way he will know that I will not put up nor will I acknowledge his behavior. He will leave once he realizes he will not get any response out of me." He shouted this loudly. I am quite positive that Russia heard every word.

Russia immediately jolted up from his spot and with a frown he sped out of the room. As he did so I could swear I noticed a slight sparkle that lightly glittered; his eyes and barely dabbled his now reddish cheeks. Couldn't be? Could it? Even if it was what I thought it was, I couldn't feel any sympathy towards him. He was acting extremely invasive, disrespectful and inconsiderate in someone else's home. And, it was in my Ni-sans own home none the less! I would not stand for it. I will drive him out, if it's the last thing I do.

Authors note- I know this is a short chapter, and I do apologize for that. I wanted to get this completed sooner but school is very demanding. I just now got the time to work on this story. But don't panic, my semester is just about finished so in between this semester and the next get ready cause I'll be getting ready to write Russia's first two pov's! (Russia's will basically be a whole separate story that connects to all the others I have written. So keep an eye out.)

By the way, I did try to use a lot of Chinese and Japanese words in these past two chapters. If anyone has a question about the language or any cultural mannerisms just ask. I know there were a few of you who were confused on some things.^^ feel free to ask me anything. And as always if there is anything I can do to better the network or this story particularly, please tell me. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
